1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a back support device which applies supportive pressure to desired areas of a person""s back in a manner which protects a prescribed area of the back from pressure due to contact with other objects.
More particularly, the invention relates to an adjustable back support device which is portable and can be used basically anywhere, in any setting as needed to provide support for a person""s back while avoiding the application of pressure or contact in a sensitive area such as where surgery has been performed. The device is useful for persons recovering from back surgery or those with a back injury.
2. Description of the Related Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,251 discloses a wheel chair having a sling construction back support and a cushioning arrangement for providing support to the side of the sling opposite the person""s back. The cushioning arrangement is configured to modify the support provided by the sling. The cushioning arrangement adjusts the distribution of support provided to the occupant by the upholstery of the backrest to contour the sitting profile of the wheelchair occupant. The cushioning arrangement does not contact the person""s back, but modifies the support provided by the sling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,625 discloses a protective vest having cooling means comprising a plurality of elongated pockets on front and back panels, each of which has an opening to receive a cooling pack into the pocket. In one embodiment, each pocket has inner and outer walls with a structural layer and an insulation layer. The insulation layer of the inner wall inhibits too rapid cooling of the user""s torso which might otherwise occur during cooling by the gel packs. The vest is not designed to distribute pressure as described with respect to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,414 discloses a back brace of elastic material which carries a gel pad and an air bladder with three individually inflatable chambers, including left, right, and overall areas, so that the user may adjust the pressure exerted on the pad and hence the support of the lower back. The gel pad may also contain an adjustable heating element to electrically heat the gel-like material. The back brace does not have a panel which applies pressure except in a prescribed area and which relieves spinal pressure.
The invention is directed to a portable back support device for applying back supportive pressure selectively such that a confined area is not subject to the supportive pressure of the other areas. The device also assists in reducing gravitational, or other, compression of the vertebrae in a person""s spine.